


Family Ties

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [26]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Catch-up, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: The Black Circle and Maeve and Zatura have went underground for the time being...Is it suspicious? Yes. Does Valkyrie care in this moment? No.She's just thrilled to finally have some time off to catch up with her family after everything that's happened. To finally just take a moment and breathe.
Relationships: Helia/OC, Palladium/OC
Series: The New Company of Light [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362700
Kudos: 3





	Family Ties

**Family Ties**

Valkyrie couldn’t help but grin as she got off the transportus bus, a few choice delicacies from New York in her arms.

Rancor was in full autumn mode; the trees wilting just slightly from the weight of the turning leaves, a cool breeze going by. So much better than the coldness of New York and the heat that seemed to plague Los Angeles.

She hummed a soft tune as she walked the familiar path from the town to her (now childhood) home, enjoying the negative energy and chill.

_Her mother would be so glad to see her for the Day of the Rose… A whole weekend to catch up and talk… To share information. To be a family._

_And if Selina needed any help from her or Lucy or Crystal or the Winx, she had their numbers in the phone that Tecna and Timmy had crafted. She could relax._

Cheshire sprinted ahead of Valkyrie, already pawing at the door to her mother’s house. Valkyrie grinned, opening it up and stepping inside. “Mom! I’ve brought New York food for you to try!” She gave a yell.

She could hear the familiar screaks in the floorboards as her mother came down the stairs, the older witch giving a grin as she took in her daughter. “Look who showed up.” She teased.

“You know I’d never miss a chance to visit.” Valkyrie set the plates down on the kitchen counter, moving to hug her mother as Cheshire rubbed against her legs. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Cloud Tower is awfully quiet without you and your friends sneaking around and causing trouble.” Griffin teased, ruffling Valkyrie’s hair. “You and the others doing okay? Has your mission been going well?”

Valkyrie gestured a bit. “Sort of… We found the fairy and witch, as you know… And they’ve both been making progress. Great progress… But there’s still the mystery of what happened to the other fairies and witches of Earth.”

Griffin hummed, her fingers tapping on the countertop. “I’m sure you’ll find them… Perhaps the Diamond Circle could be used by Roxy and Selina to locate them?”

Valkyrie made a face. “According to Flora… Last time Roxy tried to use it, it sort of… Channeled the anger of the other fairies and witches and it really overloaded her…”

“Sounds like you need to strengthen the fairy then… Get her and Selina on a higher wavelength so they can channel it together.”

The younger witch grinned, pulling her mother close and kissing her cheek. “You’re a genius. Selina can refocus the negativity remaining in the Diamond Circle while Roxy filters through the positivity within it and we could learn where they went.” She paused. “Of course, we could also wait and see what Selina finds in her grandmother’s diary and check those places out.”

“Or do both. Maybe there’ll be a correlating location?” Valkyrie gave a laugh.

“It’s so good to be able to pick your brain.” She praised. “How’s classes this year?”

Griffin gave a sigh, shaking her head. “Surprisingly… Things have been going smoothly. Granted, the younger witches are worried because of Zatura and Maeve being active… And Faragonda’s girls are worried about the Black Circle… But things have been quiet and peaceful.”

Valkyrie snorted. “Only because we took the mayhem with us.” She had to unclench her fists, swearing softly at the marks her nails made on her palms. “The Black Circle is about to be on _my_ list though… Especially Anagan.”

Griffin shook her head, trying not to snicker. “Ogron was the one your father couldn’t stand… And I was never a fan of Duman…”

“Well neither one of them keeps making not so subtle passes at Flora.” Valkyrie forced herself not to seethe. “And if I hear him say one more thing suggestive thing to her, he may find that I’m not someone he can just run away from.”

“Just be careful… Anagan has the power of air… And fire needs air to survive.”

“Not the Dragon Fire.” Valkyrie argued. Her mother gave her a look, wanting to argue further, but Valkyrie sighed, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. “And before I go into _that_ particular rabbit hole… Do I need to wash up so we can make our cake for Nana’s dinner? I’ve been dying to see what we’re making this time.”

Griffin laughed, gesturing toward the bathroom. “Go get cleaned up and we’ll get started.” She looked to the plates Valkyrie brought. “What did you bring from New York, anyway?”

Valkyrie glanced at her plates. “Food that I found similar to Rancorian meals in New York. I thought I’d bring some for the dinner and see what everyone else thinks.”

“Can’t wait.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan shook her head, putting down the cupcake she’d been eating. “I don’t know who thought pumpkin spice belonged on cupcakes… But I’m willing to kick their ass.” She made a face, setting it down.

Jolly snickered, taking Morgan’s cupcake. “I like it! It’s so… Autumn-y…”

“If you say so.” Morgan looked to Palladium and Salvador, checking their reactions to the pizza Valkyrie had brought. “Is that any good?’

“It’s something… The… You called it a pineapple? It doesn’t seem like it goes well…” Salvador told Valkyrie.

“Au contraire. This is amazing, Sal…” Palladium hummed, his ears wiggling just a bit. “I absolutely love it.”

“And I love this pasta. I don’t know what’s all in it, but it’s delicious.” Theodora laughed. “Griffin?”

“I’m still on the fence.” She looked to Valkyrie. “New York has an interesting palette.” Valkyrie chuckled.

“There’s so many restaurants… Selina says it would take you eating at a different one for every meal for ten years before you can say you’ve ate at every restaurant in New York City.” Valkyrie nudged Morgan. “I think you and Helia would love New York.”

“I’m sure we would.” Morgan chuckled. “But Callisto is so peaceful. And my experiments are going well. The plants are starting to crossbreed and I’m getting these amazing blooms.” She pulled her phone out to show-off her progress. “And if Helia were here, he’d show you the progress he’s made on the barracks…”

Palladium placed a hand on hers. “I’m sure we’d be very proud.”

“Helia’s a good boy and good artist. It’s no surprise his plans for the new barracks are coming along so smoothly.” Salvador looked to Valkyrie. “How’s your mission on Earth going?”

“The fairies earned something called Believix… And Roxy finally grew her wings… And Selina’s magic is starting to really come in.” Valkyrie smiled. “All-in-all, we’re doing pretty good.”

“I have a feeling the Black Circle is still messing with you guys though. You always did attract trouble.” Morgan teased. Valkyrie groaned.

“They’re impossible…”

“You should have tried working with them.” Griffin and Salvador both deadpanned, causing the others to laugh at the thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valkyrie curled up beside her mother on the couch, popcorn in hand as they started the fourth movie of the night.

They’d chatted during the boring parts, made fun of the poor acting or bad effects, leaned into one another.

_It was so good to be home. Even if only for a moment._


End file.
